The Exchange Nuts for a Nut
by Smitty91
Summary: Scrat searches for his beloved acorn and finds it in the hands of a gray squirrel, who has an interesting proposal of exchange.


The Exchange (Nuts for a Nut)

Where the hell was it? It had to be around here somewhere. It just had to be. He distinctly remembered setting it in this exact spot! But, alas, Scrat's beloved acorn was once again, having somehow yet again slipped away from his grasp, and he found himself running all over creation looking for the blasted fruit! He let out a groan, pulling at his lower eyelids out of frustration, revealing the dark pink underneath. It took him a while to completely get control over his emotions before he set out on his mission. Chasing after his beloved acorn seemed to be his life-long mission, and after doing such for so long it was getting quite tiresome.

He lifted a paw upon turning to the left, the sun getting in his eyes. Using his paw as a shield against the sun's harmful rays, he continued going down the dirt path that he'd started following over an hour ago, a trail of small footprints guiding his way. Musing over it for a while, he decided to keep his eyes down, thus disallowing the sun to blind him further. He found this method much more beneficial since it caused him to focus more on the task at hand. In the back of hus mind he didn't think he would find his beloved acorn, though this thinking could have been provoked by the fact that he had his eyes to the ground and not in front of him. It wasn't until he finally stumbled upon two long, gray feet with somewhat sharp claws that he finally stopped and gazed up to find that a gray squirrel was holding his beloved nut, or at least what he thought was his nut.

Reaching up, he gripped the stem of the acorn, the sides of which were held by the gray squirrel's furred hands, his tight grip an early indication that he wasn't going to let go of the fruit any time soon, a fact that Scrat did not take too kindly too.

The gray squirrel suddenly smiled and beckoned Scrat to rise up. The saber-toothed squirrel did so, shaking slightly as a smile came across the gray squirrel's features. Scrat tensed considerably as he felt a pair of furry arms wrap around his waist, pulling him all the more closer toward the strange squirrel, the acorn being dropped by their feet in the process.

Slowly but surely, the two leaned closer until their lips met, Scrat's eyes widening in surprise when he felt something slim and wet push forcibly past his lips and enter the bowels of his own mouth, caressing all the areas of his mouth that it could reach, eventually curling around his tongue, making a wrestling match between the tongues ensue. Eventually, both eventually pulled away to catch their breath.

Scrat licked his lips, his heartbeat racing, a foreign feeling overwhelming him, making his stomach churn and making it hard to breathe, his lungs feeling like they were being crushed by two very strong hands. It took him a while to recognize that the feeling he was experiencing was desire, lust.

Looking down, he discovered his precious acorn unattended. He bent down slightly to pick it up, his eyes focused solely on the gray squirrel in front of him. As he neared the fruit, the gray squirrel suddenly gripped his paws and shook his head. Scrat looked at him with pleading eyes. The gray squirrel pretended to think for a moment before smiling yet again, reaching down and stroking his cock to its full length, Scrat watching in awe, unsure as to what the gray squirrel's motivations could be.

After racking his brain for a few moments, Scrat finally caught on and crept closer to the strange squirrel, planting another kiss on the squirrel's lips, he being the one who shoved his tongue in the squirrel's mouth and exploring the wonders that it contained. He went down, planting soft kisses along the squirrel's neck, chest, and stomach. He gripped the base of the squirrel's cock when he reached the pelvic area, looking up with a questionable look. The squirrel nodded his head and Scrat proceeded, opening his mouth as wide as possible and engulfing the entire length of the penis in his mouth.

The squirrel stiffened and he lst out a low, pleasurable sound, his paws gently taking hold of either side of Scrat's head, his hips seemingly to have a mind of their own as they began bucking, driving his fat woody into Scrat's mouth. The squirrel below him, performing the act, opened his eyes. His eyes widened at the odd yet tasty flavor of the squirrel's cock. He took in more of the meat, burying his muzzle in the bellyfur of the squirrel, the cock continuing to be driven into his mouth by the squirrel's hips.

Scrat pulled away for a moment or two, a trail of saliva being left between his mouth and the squirrel's pecler. He lightly tickled the squirrel's balls, making his newfound friend chortle and coo in bliss, his body quivering in pleasure. Scrat smiled and went back to work, his tongue trailing up and down the length of the cock, his bottom set of teeth gently caressing the furry testicles below, the squirrel above him rearing back his head and crying out in happiness, a shuddering sigh filling the late afternoon sky.

Soon thereafter, both were lying on the ground, Scrat on his stomach and the gray squirrel on his back, his legs kicking and his tail twitching and swaying about the air. Scrat's own tail doing its own helicopter impression, his feet idly tapping along the ground. The only sounds uttered between the two were the noises made as Scrat kept sucking and the squirrel's high-pitched wails of joy. The squirrel with his back arched placed a shaking paw on the top of Scrat's head, his legs extended along either side of the squirrel's head. He continued to buck his hips, violently driving his penis into Scrat's mouth, while at the same time him being grateful that Scrat disn't have much of a gag reflux.

An idea suddenly sparked in the squirrel's head and he sat up, causing Scrat to pull up and gaze up at him quizzically. The squirrel grabbed Scrat's hips and lifted him up, Scrat trying desperately to keep his mouth attached to the squirrel's dick. Scrat was turned around so that his own penis, now erect, was dangling above the squirrel's mouth. Slowly, his pecker was lowered until it was safely placed in the squirrel's mouth, Scrat's own body being lowered at the same time, Scrat's mouth remaining glued to the squirrel's penis. He lifted a leg when he felt his schlong being pleasured and he went back to pleasuring the squirrel, certain that he was coming close to his orgasm.

The squirrel held onto Scrat's hips while Scrat held onto his legs, spreading them in the process, his teeth grinding against the flesh and fur that covered the saber-toothed squirrel's penis, his tongue darting every which way around the saber-toothed squirrel's penis, his breathing getting heavier and heavier as time went on, his gaze falling on Scrat's small, plump rump, desire filling his very being. As soon as they relaxed, perhaps he could talk Scrat into going one step further, but that depended entirely on Scrat. If the squirrel wasn't interested in the activity, then he could very easily pleasure himself anally.

Scrat let out a low gasp as he felt some pressure building up in his loins, the pressure increasing with every thrust. He continued to bob his head up and down, one paw firmly gripping the base of the penis and his other paw caressing his rear end. Apparently, the squirrel below him got the message and Scrat soon felt something long and slim being swiftly inserted into his behind, a feeling that was quite painful at first. The squirrel seemed to recognize this as the object was removed from his tight hole only to be inserted yet again, this time lubricated with saliva, making entry easier and less painful and more pleasurable. The pleasure was increased dramatically by the gray squirrel thrusting his finger in and out of his lubricated tailhole, speed increasing, the finger being driven in harder and deeper as time went on. Scrat let his feelings about the new activity be known by letting out a high-pitched squeal of ecstasy, drawing up for a moment pr two to catch his breath and let out a pleasurable sigh, pushing his arse back to take in more of the finger, as much as possible, as much as he could handle. He gasped as he felt the tip of the finger touch something-possibly his prostate-that sent waves of pleasure through him, causing his body to tremble. He wrapped his thick, fluffy tail around the gray squirrel's neck, begging for more.

The gray squirrel was more than happy to oblige. He lifted Scrat up and pushed him down some until the saber-toothed squirrel's furry rump was firmly planted on his muzzle. His tongue flicking in and out tentatively, he was hesitant with performing the task. Eventually, though, the tip of his tongue made contact with Scrat's opening and he slowly probed, sliding his tongue in as slowly as possible, wanting the bliss to last for as long as time would allow. This action proved to be exactly the thing that Scrat wanted since the squirrel above him gave his butt a hard smack, urging the gray squirrel for more. The gray squirrel nodded his head and pushed his tongue further into Scrat's hole as far as he could, his tongue sliding up and dkwn along the squirrel's ass crack, starting at his balls and moving up to the squirrel's rear.

Scrat was in utter delight. Reaching down, he tightly gripped his erect cock and began pumping with such enthusiasm that it was almost painful. I say "almost painful" because the pleasure that was rocking his body was overriding any pain that Scrat might have felt. He was certain that he would cum soon. He was unsure about the gray squirrel, however, and he wondered how the squirrel would react if he were to perform the same actions.

His black snout nervously sniffed at the squirrel's entrance, the smell surprisingly not as bad as he'd expected. Cautiously, he drew himself up and drew his tongue out, tugging at the gray squirrel's tail. He had to admit that the squirrel was good at getting the hidden message behind various gestures. The gray squirrel lifted his legs, granting Scrat access to his ass. Smiling, Scrat lowered his muzzle and slowly licked the squirrel from his furry balls to the gray squirrel's anus. This in turn caused the squirrel to let out a, though muffled due to all the fur and ass in his face, squeal of joy. A smile came across Scrat's face, pleased that the gray squirrel was enjoying himself. He bucked his his hips, grinding his penis against the squirrel's chest while driving his butt against the squirrel's tongue. The gray squirrel repeated the action and Scrat instonctively opened his mouth, once again engulfing the member in his mouth while he drove his finger in and out of the squirrel's ass.

The licking and chewing of his derriere was more than enough to send Scrat into an explosive orgasm, the squirrel himself feeling as if he'd exploded. His body shook violently, him moaning as he released his seed all over the gray squirrel's chest and stomach, as well as his own. In the same instant, his mouth was stuffed with the gray squirrel's own orgasm, his body also quaking as he reached his climax. Slowly, Scrat ceased his sucking, giving himself time to get used to the bitter, salty taste of the gray squirrel's jizz. He swallowed the stuff without argument, finding out rather quickly that the taste wasn't as bad as he'd expected. In fact, the semen was quite flavorful. Based on the sounds that the gray squirrel was making, his own semen apparently didn't taste half bad.

For the next several minutes, the two of them just lied there, their breathing heavy, them taking time to catch their breath. Scrat's muzzle remained shoved in the gray squirrel's penis and the gray squirrel's muzzle remained shoved in Scrat's ass, neither one wanting the other to move, enjoying the feeling too much to do so. After several minutes, however, Scrat was the first to move, rising up slowly, drawing his mouth away from the gray squirrel's penis, sitting up so that his butt was pressed against the squirrel's muzzle completely.

Scrat, exhausted from his ordeal, rolled over onto his back once the gray squirrel had slid out from underneath him. The two smiled at each other, although tired and nearly breathless. Their tails curled around one another and a game of footsies ensued, their smiles broadening.

It was during this moment that Scrat's eyes fell on the acorn that, due to their intense, aggressive actovity, had rolled a few feet away from them. The gray squirrel followed his line of vision and upon discovering what he was looking at, smiled at Scrat and gave a gentle nod, giving the saber-toothed squirrel permission. Scrat squeaked joyfully and seized the acorn, pressing it tightly to his body, hugging it against his chest. Looking up, his gaze met the gray squirrel's, and he instinctively tightened his grip on the acorn, seeing that the gray squirrel was approaching him. He was taken aback by the squirrel's action. Instead of taking his acorn, the squirrel cupped Scrat's chin and kissed him tenderly, their tails once again coiling around each other, their bodies locking together while their arms wrapped around each other.

The kiss broke at last and the two simply stared at each other for the longest time. Feeling awkward, Scrat began walking off, passing the gray squirrel in the process. While doing so, the gray squirrel delivered a hard, powerful smack to his butt, causing Scrat to jump and face him, a smile quickly replacing his surprised expression. He turned around and continued on his way, feeling as if the incident with the squirrel wasn't the last time he would see the gray squirrel.

Upon getting home, Scrat still felt some lust that hadn't been completely satisfied. Placing his acorn on the ground, he mounted the fruit and began driving his pecker against it, covering it in cum soon thereafter.


End file.
